


Love In An Elevator

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Ratings: PG, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tests Draco's boundaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In An Elevator

“Wow,” Draco muttered as he saw a little girl running past him, her hand covering her mouth. “I bet she ate one of Weasley's Puking Pastilles.”

 

“Definitely not, Draco,” Harry teased. “Shall we?”

 

“You’re not getting me in there,” Draco hissed. “Never!”

 

“Pity,” Harry said nonchalantly. “It will be dark most of the time.”

 

“So?” Draco said impatiently.

 

“You know what I like to do in the dark, don’t you?” Harry said softly. “Are you ready for a bumpy ride?” he added huskily.

 

“Lead the way, Potter,” Draco said hoarsely, and they joined the queue for the Tower Of Terror.

 


End file.
